minecraft creeper romance 2
by Robby Rider
Summary: this is the sequel to the first novel minecraft creeper romance. this is a adaptation from the mod mob talker. in this story robby has just re-spawned in a hard mode world to find that the mods that are installed have change how he will suvive.
1. Chapter 1

**what is up guys, im Robby rider and this will be the second story of minecraft a creeper romance. after the first was a hit i decided to reload it after 1 year and 30 thousand sum odd views. so in the last book we left off as Robby and everyone were killed and re-spawning. enjoy the new book here we go.**

* * *

as i re-spawned i could feel my memories erasing. notch had decided that if i was to start again that nothing should seem familiar. the world was in hard mode as that was all i liked to play. as i spawned in the sunlight hit my eyes and i looked around. As always i started by running to a tree and chopping down the wood. i preferred oak trees but birch was always nice to have. i collected as much as i could then by night fall i made a campfire in the clearing of a forest. i knew the risk of this but i decided it would be fine. the next morning i woke up to the sound of chickens chirping and pigs oinking. i made a crafting table and a furnace so i could smelt any ores that i would bring home. i made a wooden sword and a wooden pic so i could go mining. i walked a few hundred feet away from camp and started to dig.

i didn't know how long it was but i mined till i had no more room in my backpack. i made my way back to the surface to notice that it was night and there were a few spiders. i killed them and re-made my campfire. that night i had smelted a total of 3 stacks of 64 iron and 2 stacks of gold. i had killed some sheep so that i would have a bed and i fell asleep. the next morning i awoke to the sound of gun fire. it took a minute for me to realize that i had a few mods installed. i quickly grabbed my iron sword that i had crafted and ran closer to the sound. then there was a explosion. as i arrived to the scene i found 3 men dead and a girl huddled under a tree. i ran over to the girl not knowing that it wasn't what i thought. as i got closer the girl looked up. i saw the front of her hoodie had a creeper face. i froze as i realized who she was. i started to back up and tried to get away as the creeper girl got up.

i turned around and started to run when a soft voice said "hey don't run, i'm not gonna hurt you!". i didn't know what to do then but i stopped. i turned around to see the creeper running towards me. in my head i knew i needed to run, but for some reason i didn't want to. either way it was to late as the girl had walked up to me. she pulled her hood down and said "sorry i scared you, my names Cupa." i was stunned that a creeper could talk. i lifted my sword to my side just in-case i would need it. she looked supprised as if i was going to kill her. i couldnt stand it but i put my sword down and tried to speak. "hi... my names robby". Her face went from scared to happy so fast that she smiled." what you never seen a creeper before robby?" stunned i asked " no, but if your a creeper why didnt you kill me?". her face sadened as if i had said something to hurt her. night had started to fall and i knew i needed to go. "im sorry i would love to talk more but i have to go back home soon,... you said your name was cupa right?". she smiled and nodded and i left. i started to run back to the camp not knowing if she was going to follow me and try to kill me or not. the next morning i woke up and started to build my house. i put up a frame and started to dig out the ground for the base floor. as i continued to build the thought of the girl kept floating into my mind. in the month i had lived here all the creepers never looked human. i pushed it out of my mind and kept building.

a year had passed since i had seen the girl and my home was finished. i had built a finished mine and farm for crops and had some livestock. i had needed to get more wood so i went out to the forest wich i keep growing to keep it a good source of wood, as i was chopping a tree i heard the fimiliar sound of the creeper. i turned around and pulled my sword to the throught of the creeper only to notice it was a girl. in shock i dropped my sword and froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so to a person choice cupa will no longer be her name it will now be story line is almost compleate but i still will need help. so thanks to the person who asked me to change it.**

* * *

I didn't know what to do, she looked so cute with that long orange flowing hair. i quickly shook that out of my mind and bent down to pick up my sword. she didn't seem to mind. she was different from the last time i had saw her. it was almost like she had cleaned up and aged within the year i was working. i was still scared but i didn't care. i decided to greet her and show her my place. As i was i knew that this was crazy me showing a creeper my house and what i worked so hard on and what possibly to destroy. i didn't really seem to notice that the whole time that she wasn't looking at the house and what i had built but at me. in the year that i was working i had sustained many injuries but 1 had stood out and it was a blast mark that was on my chest. that day i was working so i was in my work clothes and i had enough skin showing that you could see it. i looked over as she carefully reached out and touched my chest.

" what..., happened?" she had said.

"a electrified creeper, that's what happened." as i had said it her eyes shot with sadness. jade, its ok i don't hate you.

"you remembered my name!" her smile was so big i got scared that she explode. but she didn't. later she had left and i looked at the moon. parts of dreams that i had seemed so familiar as if i was reliving a story or life from before. i shook it off thinking it was just a dream. the next morning i woke up in the same house but there was a knock at my door. i grabbed my sword and newly crafted shield not knowing who was knocking. as i walked downstairs i could see a bright blue, i looked harder and saw the familiar face of a girl. i opened the door to see jade in a bright blue hoodie and what appeared to be makeup. i set my gear on the counter so i wouldn't scare her. i was curious why she was so dressed up. of course later i would learn that i should have been scared of what was to come.

she walked in and sat at the kitchen table. i walked into the closet to lock the secret laboratory i was building. i couldn't let her see that. curiously i sat next to her and reached my hand out to touch her hair. as i got closer i snapped out of it and pulled my hand back. she started to blush and i could see her start to say "what afraid i might bite?" she started to giggle. i had a heat forming at my cheeks knowing that i was blushing and that she was very attractive. then i could see why she was dressed the way she was. before i could say something she said "so what are you doing tonight?". in shock my mouth opened and i couldn't speak. what seemed to be real couldn't be. a creeper asking me out on a date. still in aw she said "well i take that as your shocked and have nothing to do but go on a date with me." i could feel myself falling over of my chair and passing out as she had finished speaking. what was she going to do to me next ?


	3. Chapter 3

As i started to wake up my vision was still fuzzy but i could make out a figure on top of me. As my eyes finally adjusted i could see that jade was sitting on top of me. i could feel my face warming up, the feeling of her body on top of me. she only felt like she was under 100 pounds but that didn't matter. it seemed that she noticed i was blushing and that i kinda liked that. i wasn't wanting to seem weird so i asked if she could get off of me nicely. she sat on top of me for a few more minutes then got off me. she seemed to have had fun. i was scared to think what she might have done with me but i quickly pushed it out of my head so i wouldn't blush any more than what i was. By nightfall i had a nice dinner and some very nice champagne.

even though i had fun i still couldn't wrap my head around the fact i had just went on a date with a creeper. She eventually went home and i went to sleep. i knew i probably wouldn't get any but it was still worth a try. some time later i had fallen asleep and i had a very awkward dream.

* * *

**sadly i cant say what it was for age reasons... sorry**

* * *

after i woke up i could feel my heart beating. i went to the basement were the secret door to my lab was and entered. while i was done there i continued work on the final drafts of a new type of armor. i called it the savior armor but i would eventually call it the captain fire armor. as time progressed i saw the armor coming to life, then there was a explosion outside. i ran as fast as i could to get upstairs and see what was going on. there was 3 men with guns killing creepers. in my heart i knew what i had to do. i grabbed my sword and ran outside. i ran as fast as i could pulling my sword out and running the first man through. the second looked at me in shock and pulled his pistol towards me as if he was going to shoot. i pulled my sword out of the man and pulled it in front of me. sweat dripped from my face and the blood on my sword dripped onto my hand. as if only a second had passed the other man shot me bellow my ribs. i couldn't breathe, the blood flowed into my mouth and i started to drift. i swing my sword and killed the other man as i fell down to my knees. i grabbed my side, i could feel the blood running through my hands.i started to fall over but jade ran up and caught me. as i passed out i could hear her say " robby don't die on me now... I still havn't said..." **to be continued**


End file.
